kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Laila Hemawati
Rindhallow Magicians Guild Branch President |birthday = Year D961 2nd month (Chandra) 14th day (Chandra) 2nd hour (Chandra) |birthplace = |height-weight-measurement = 178cm / 62kg / 85E |m-rank = N16=AA (#4)|-|N15=AA (#3) |family = |first appearance-kubera = Episode 21 }} Laila Hemawati is a quarter of unknown heritage. She is an AA-ranked magician and the Priest of Darkness in Rindhallow. She is one of the priests of the polar city of Rindhallow, the other being the Priest of Death, Claude Yui. During Season 2, Laila is often tirelessly trying to get Claude to take his position seriously. Appearance Laila is most often shown wearing a green mask that fully covers her head, which resembles a monster head with wall-eyes, a menacing look, a downward curved mouth with adversely colored lips, and nostrils as eye-holes. She often wears a long, black-sleeved robe and black or purple elegant gloves. She has pale skin, long, white, straight hair and purple eyes. She has been rumored to be a beauty, but her face is usually hidden by the mask or by her hair; her full face has not been revealed in Seasons 1 and 2. 1-26 Lorraine and Laila.png|Lorraine and Laila MWSnap503.jpg|Rana's alarm clock 2-94 Laila.png|Laila, full view 2-94 sleeping Laila.png|Laila asleep, with her mask half on Personality Laila appears to have a calculative personality, she does not judge people by their age, and is quick in her responses. She does not always follow rules, and instead does things based on her better judgement. She also seems to have a side of playful seriousness to her, making situations look worse than they are. She also gets annoyed at Claude Yui's antics because she then has to take care of Rindhallow all by herself. Notes * A talking alarm clock with Laila's image is seen waking up Rana in Mistyshore. * According to Currygom's me2day, Laila's own teacher was the priest who summoned the god Chandra during the sura invasion of Rindhallow many years ago. * The name on Gandharva's stolen magician's license was "Roi Hemawati." It's unknown if he's related to Laila. * Laila means "night" in Hebrew and Arabic. Plot History As a child, she received an Oracle from the god Chandra. He told her to cover her face and forget her true name, and if doing so did not change her destiny, to call for him. ID cards are only issued for one's true name, so she had to live under sponsorships until she was able to obtain her magic license. Laila was remembered by Brilith in Rindhallow, administrating her magic test. They discussed Brilith's need of a partner, and she offered to look one up for her. She suggested Asha Rahiro, who also needed a partner. When Asha shortly arrived, Laila deemed it as fate and further suggested they team up, asking for both of their opinions on the matter, following Brilith's hesitant suggestion. Once Asha left, she suggested that Brilith look after her, since she was missing an arm. She was later bored from reading and signing many documents, and decided to ignore a delayed letter from Eloth, deeming it to be a letter of persuasion, common during the magician testing season. She did, however, read the letter once problems with Asha's test results had become obvious. When giving out ranks, she initially made it seem like she was quite mad about Asha's behavior and might disqualify her, but revealed her ploy once Brilith went to Asha's defense. She made up a completely new rank for Asha, and hearing her demands, also allowed her to access the Human Search System in Eloth, while asking her in exchange to accompany Brilith safely to Eloth and then Atera. She was later seen talking to Lorraine Rartia about Asha's magical prowess. Season 1 TBA Season 2 Chapter 20: Grudge Siera, holding a letter from Laila, tells Claude that she says she'll snap his neck if he doesn't return to the Temple of Death within a week. Claude just laughs and jokes that she says that but only ever breaks his arms and legs. Siera looks at the letter, where Laila asks him to simply show Claude Kubera's items, or else he'll never leave. Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine Claude (using bhavati yama to possess a body) asks Asha not to kill Laila, as he doesn't want Laila to be the sacrifice. He hints to Asha that since only one more of the remaining three Kuberas needs to die for "it all to end", she can kill a different Kubera. This conversation confirms that Laila is one of the Kuberas. Laila sits in her room with her mask off and utters the summoning spell for Chandra. Season 3 Chapter 35: Return At the Temple of Darkness, Laila informs Chandra that Ran has contacted her. The god asks if he finished the job yet, because he has another job for him. She replies that there will not be another job because Ran is now a priest who will be restricted to the Temple of Water, so Chandra will have to find someone else to run around and do his errands. As Laila tries to do her paperwork, Chandra tells a moping Agni that he should not ignore his summoner. Laila retorts that she wishes that he would ignore her. He informs her that she has been crossing the line for the past seven years and she will really go to Hell. She responds that she is destined for Hell anyway, so why should she pretend otherwise since he has his insight? She then sarcastically gushes praise for Chandra, while thinking that he should remove his feet from her desk while she is working. Chandra looks shocked, and Agni laughs at him, admitting that he is envious of the fact that Laila has had a positive reaction upon learning about insight. Chapter 36: Another Beginning When Brilith has a nightmare about Asha, Agni teleports Laila from Rindhallow to Atera to wake her up using her silent magic. Once awake, Brilith expresses envy over Laila's talent and tells her that she also wants to learn silent magic. Laila recalls asking the same of Jibril many years back, and sadly tells Brilith that using silent magic changes a person forever. References es:Laila Hemawati